


lesson learned

by 5uwho



Series: chained up [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Bondage, I'm so sorry for this trash, M/M, Whipping, is it truly never too late for chained up aus, noncon, slave concept, thanks ravi, why did ken tell leo to tie his shoe and why did leo do it, why did vixx wear those white collar/leash things for gda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5uwho/pseuds/5uwho
Summary: Slavery did not suit Taekwoon, and unlike Hongbin, he'd never been good at adapting. Which brought him here, half naked on the floor of the room of one of the younger princes, face against the stone tiles with his arms bound behind him, while the prince himself held a short leather whip in his hand like it was a poisonous snake, and with Hakyeon standing a step back, arms crossed over his chest.(taekwoon is jaehwan's slave and hakyeon helps with disciplining him before jaehwan fully takes over the reins.)





	

The door slammed shut behind them, Taekwoon stumbling from the force of Jaehwan's shove. He caught himself smoothly a step later and turned to face Jaehwan with an unreadable expression on his face. Jaehwan, on the other hand, was blazing with anger.

"Are you trying to embarrass me?" Jaehwan snapped.

Taekwoon stared at him, saying nothing, arms loosely by his side. One hand played with the white silken leash attached to the equally white collar about his neck. It was the only motion he made, even as Jaehwan stalked forward. Taekwoon blinked, once.

"You can't do shit like that," Jaehwan growled. He grabbed the end of the leash from Taekwoon's hand, giving it a hard yank.

It hurt, not too much, but Jaehwan had pulled with enough force that Taekwoon couldn't help but take a half step forward, their faces suddenly very close. A corner of Taekwoon's mouth twitched, although it was utterly unclear if it was something approximating amusement or irritation or anger, but it was still the most telling expression that Taekwoon had given in the past few hours.

"No," Taekwoon said.

Jaehwan's brows furrowed in confusion, and Taekwoon took the chance to step back, tugging the end of the leash out of Jaehwan's hand again, putting space between them, his face sliding back into an impassive mask. No, he hadn't been trying to embarrass him, Taekwoon had meant.

It was soft, the leash, and Taekwoon found himself winding it between his fingers absentmindedly, near unconsciously, even as he watched Jaehwan warily. Jaehwan was breathing hard, his frustration having gathered through the night and had finally pooled into anger, with the door closed behind him and the target of his frustration in front of him.

"You think you can just do what you want and get away with it? Because I go easy on you? I can go harder on you, is that what you want? You can't just do shit like that—"

Taekwoon tuned out Jaehwan, just watching as his master got worked up more and more. To say that there wasn't a dryness developing at the back of his throat, that his heart hadn't begun to beat more heavily in his chest, that his fingers weren't clenching in nervous anticipation—all those would have been lies, but tuning Jaehwan out, that was easy, that was almost second nature.

The sharp knock on the door was not.

" _What?_ " Jaehwan whirled on his heel and snapped at whoever was on the other side of the closed door.

"Now is that the way you speak to someone who's here to help?" Hakyeon pushed through the unlocked door, an easy smile on his face as he shut it behind him.

Even as Jaehwan's tension seemed to melt, every nerve in Taekwoon's body flared into an almost painful awareness.

This time, his stillness was not under his own control.

"And how's that?" Jaehwan grumbled.

Hakyeon laughed, patting Jaehwan on the shoulder as he walked past him to stand in front of Taekwoon. "Seemed you were having a bit of trouble tonight," Hakyeon said conversationally to Jaehwan, even though his eyes were sharp on Taekwoon. Taekwoon's eyes met Hakyeon's for barely a second before his gaze slipped downward. It lingered, just a moment, on the short whip that Hakyeon always carried in his belt, before being fixed on the floor.

"Does everyone know?" Jaehwan whined, and if the situation wasn't what it was, the abrupt change in Jaehwan would have made Taekwoon laugh. As it was, a sharp burst of anger flared up towards Jaehwan, who could so easily switch to apparently not giving a damn.

"Mmhmm," Hakyeon hummed, before he relented with a small laugh. "No, just me I think. Our Taekwoon is clever enough for that, isn't he?"

All this time, Hakyeon hadn't looked away from Taekwoon, and his voice took on a sing-song tone like one might use with a child. Taekwoon bristled despite himself and his eyes snapped to Hakyeon in a glare, before he quickly looked away again.

"I wasn't trying," Taekwoon said quietly. It was meant for Hakyeon, but directed to the floor. "I didn't want to."

"Didn't want—" Jaehwan's indignant outburst was silenced by Hakyeon, holding up his hand. 

"You didn't want to?" Hakyeon's voice lilted in a mockery of disbelief, his eyebrows rising just enough to match the image. His lips were pressed together, a hard set to his jaw. He waited, daring Taekwoon to speak up, but Taekwoon merely kept his gaze on the ground. Hakyeon closed the distance between them in two steps, reaching out to pull the end of the leash from Taekwoon's hand—Taekwoon startled, looking straight up at Hakyeon.

"I wasn't aware you had that choice," Hakyeon said, voice neutral. Hakyeon jerked downwards, placing a pressure sharp at the back of Taekwoon's neck. Hakyeon's eyes were harsh on him. "Down."

Shakily, Taekwoon obeyed, dropping to his knees. From behind Hakyeon, Jaehwan made a small sound that Taekwoon couldn't interpret. Now, he was the one who had to look up at Hakyeon. Taekwoon's tongue flickered out against his lips in a nervous gesture before he could stop himself.

"Much better," Hakyeon said, and this time, his voice was much more pleasant, although his eyes were still sharp. Taekwoon glanced away again, towards Jaehwan, but his master's face was unreadable and Taekwoon quickly looked towards the ground again.

"Taekwoon. Look at me," Hakyeon said. Hesitantly, Taekwoon obeyed. A small twitch of Hakyeon's lips.

"I gave you to Jaehwan so you wouldn't end up a bloody lump," Hakyeon said, voice quite conversational, "not so you could decide what you wanted and didn't want to do. _Jaehwan_ gets to decide, and you get to do it."

"I didn't want to," Taekwoon mumbled again, despite Hakyeon's words, as if it could explain everything.

There was the sharp sound of flesh against flesh, and Taekwoon's head snapped to the side, his cheek burning. Slowly, he raised a hand to his face.

"Did I say you could look away?" Hakyeon asked.

"Hakyeon—"

Jaehwan was again silenced by a small gesture from Hakyeon, but this time, it was only for the few seconds it took for Taekwoon to turn back to Hakyeon, Hakyeon's face devoid of all emotion.

"I don't think—it's going too far," Jaehwan said. He looked at Taekwoon, frowning, although Taekwoon still couldn't decipher what it meant. It was hard to look at Hakyeon, but harder to look at Jaehwan.

"How?" Hakyeon asked.

"I mean, you're, he's, you hit him?" Jaehwan said, trailing off pathetically. So pathetically, that even Taekwoon couldn't help the small snort of laughter.

This earned him a sharp tug at the leash that had Taekwoon choking for breath, his hands coming automatically up to clutch at it.

"Carrots and sticks," Hakyeon said, ignoring Taekwoon for the moment. "You know, Jaehwan, usually I have the opposite problem with people mishandling the slaves I've trained—too much of the stick never works very well, I've found."

"Well you don't seem to have done a very good job of training him," Jaehwan said dourly.

"I never finished with him," Hakyeon admitted. Even though they were both looking at him, Taekwoon could feel that he wasn't in this conversation at all, that they were speaking about him as if he wasn't present, even though he was very so.

"I told you that," Hakyeon added. "He's usually good though, isn't he?"

"Usually," Jaehwan agreed. 

"See?" Hakyeon said, all too smug for Taekwoon's liking, as if Hakyeon had done anything except beat Taekwoon literally into submission. He flashed an easy smile at Jaehwan who had come to stand next to Hakyeon, before turning back to Taekwoon. His expression instantly changed, and Taekwoon knew that Hakyeon was actually looking _at_ him now.

"Sometimes you just need a reminder of how to behave properly though, don't you?" Hakyeon murmured. "Strip. Just the pants will do, I think."

It took Taekwoon several dazed seconds before he processed Hakyeon's words, and when he did, he moved jerkily. His eyes were wary on Hakyeon as he first fumbled with the fastener and then stood, but Hakyeon didn't move, only watched, as Taekwoon let the soft, white fabric fall, pooling about his feet. He stayed like that for an uncertain moment, before he dropped back down to his knees, the stone floor shockingly cold.

"Hakyeon, what are you doing?" Jaehwan asked, and there was a strange note of concern in his voice.

"Something you ought to have done weeks ago," Hakyeon said.

Taekwoon barely had time to react, and when he did, it was to force himself not to lash out as Hakyeon was suddenly behind him, his arms wrenched behind his back, collar painfully tight against his throat as Hakyeon pulled on it, wrapping the end of the leash several times around Taekwoon's wrists before letting go. The short length of leash left meant that his arms were either forced painfully high, or the collar was so tight it was almost choking.

"Hey—"

"Come here and lend a hand," Hakyeon said, cutting Jaehwan off. Jaehwan's face was pure alarm now, and he'd taken an involuntary step forward. Taekwoon almost wanted to laugh at how dumb Jaehwan was. Almost.

But Jaehwan obeyed Hakyeon anyway, even if he had no obligation to. They were friends, that was all. Like him and Hakyeon had been years and years ago, when Hakyeon had been fostered with Taekwoon, in the name of promoting a harmonious relationship between the lands. None of that had mattered when their armies had swooped down, barely a decade later, and Taekwoon had ridden out to stop them with all the other men in the country of fighting age—they'd failed, miserably. Taken prisoner, their homes destroyed, anyone of rank brutally murdered, regardless of age.

He'd survived, unrecognised under the grime and the blood—him and Hongbin and Wonsik, and he'd been too much in shock but to follow when they'd pulled him and Hongbin out to be sent to the palace instead of the quarries. Maybe because some small part of him knew that the quarries was where people were sent to die, and he'd desperately wanted to live—but that was before he'd fully come to terms with what being sent to the palace meant.

By then, it'd been too late.

The slave trainer who he'd been given to had taken one look at him before his face paled—and only then had Taekwoon recalled Hakyeon, that Hakyeon's family's position had always been to manage the slaves—a piece of information he'd disregarded as a youth, never having thought that it would come to figure so deeply in his life.

Slavery did not suit Taekwoon, and unlike Hongbin, he'd never been good at adapting. Which brought him here, half naked on the floor of the room of one of the younger princes, face against the stone tiles, while the prince himself held a short leather whip in his hand like it was a poisonous snake, while Hakyeon had taken a step back, arms crossed over his chest.

At least, the position eased some of the pressure on his shoulders, although Taekwoon was overly aware of how vulnerable it left him. His lip caught between his teeth, and Taekwoon squeezed his eyes shut as if it would stop the shame boiling low in his stomach, a shame that he hadn't had to feel since Hakyeon had handed him over to Jaehwan. 

"Um, what do I do with this?" Jaehwan.

"Shall I demonstrate?" Hakyeon. The sound of something changing hands—a sharp crack, and then the searing brand of pain along the back of his thighs, and a cry that Taekwoon couldn't bite back.

"Taekwoon, would you like to count?" Hakyeon asked.

Taekwoon shook his head minutely despite himself—pride, stubbornness, principle. The second lash was expected, but hurt no less.

"Two," Taekwoon said, the word shaky.

"Nope, I'm going to give this to Jaehwan, and you're going to start over," Hakyeon said. 

"Me?" Jaehwan asked, and Taekwoon wanted to swear at Jaehwan, acting like the victim here. He could imagine the roll of Hakyeon's eyes, that face of disdain he was prone to making. Just as he could imagine Jaehwan's reluctant nod as he took the whip back. 

The first one landed far lower, almost at his knees, and Taekwoon pressed his forehead against the hard stone as he choked out a "one." The second was high, across his ass, and it struck sharp, branding, and it took a long second before Taekwoon managed a "two".

"How many?" Jaehwan asked.

"Ten?" Hakyeon suggested, in the same manner someone might say "tea?" before pouring it anyway, not like he was saying how many times Taekwoon was going to be hit.

Taekwoon took a deep breath, just as the third lash struck neatly over Hakyeon's.

"Fuck—" Taekwoon breathed before he could stop himself. He swallowed it, quickly following it with a "three," praying that Hakyeon would let it slide. 

He must've been in a good mood today, because he did.

By the time Jaehwan reached ten—and he hadn't lashed him lightly, despite his seeming reluctance to _hurt_ Taekwoon—Taekwoon's thighs were trembling and he felt like they would give out at any moment.

"There," Hakyeon was saying, "now he'll think twice before deciding that he doesn't _want_ to do something."

 _Fat fucking chance_ , Taekwoon thought viciously to himself, but he bit down on his lip to stop himself from saying it aloud.

"Really?" Jaehwan asked—this one-eighty ever since Hakyeon had walked into the door really made Taekwoon want to sock him across the face, although it wasn't a feasible option, immobilised as he was. 

"You will, won't you?" Hakyeon asked, and this time it was directed to Taekwoon.

Taekwoon stayed silent as long as he dared, before his pride crumbled in defeat. "Yes," he ground out.

"Good! Well, I'll see you later Jaehwan—I told you to treat him well, not to coddle him," Hakyeon said, and it sounded like he was _scolding_ Jaehwan, of all things.

"Yes mom," Jaehwan answered in an affected voice as he let Hakyeon out.

Taekwoon waited for the door to click shut before he tried to sit up—but he'd been right, his legs giving out as he crumpled to the ground instead with a painful grunt.

"Ouch," Jaehwan said, coming to stand by Taekwoon. "That looks like it hurts."

Taekwoon glared silently at Jaehwan, the back of his legs burning with sharp, stabbing pain. The welts stood out angrily red against his pale skin, so yes, it looked like it hurt, and yes, it hurt—he kept this to himself, though.

Jaehwan was staring down at him with an oddly contemplative expression—one that Taekwoon wasn't sure he liked, given the occurrences a moment before. It was just the two of them, again, and if Taekwoon were to be honest with himself, he'd been pushing his luck with Jaehwan for some time. Right now, he wasn't sure if that was wise.

"So you'll listen to Hakyeon but not me, huh," Jaehwan said. He poked Taekwoon with his foot, and Taekwoon very nearly snapped at it. There wasn't much he could do but glower.

"Well? Sit up," Jaehwan said.

"Can't," Taekwoon hissed through gritted teeth. His shoulders ached, his arms hurt, his throat hurt, the back of his legs hurt, and he wasn't feeling like struggling through it all, not right now. "Untie me."

"No, I like you like this," Jaehwan said. He grinned, sitting on the bed and patting it. "Come here."

"Untie me," Taekwoon repeated, glaring at Jaehwan. Jaehwan's eyes flashed with danger, and Taekwoon swallowed and looked away.

"You'll manage," Jaehwan said, and he leaned back, weight on the palms of his hands, watching Taekwoon with a glint in his eyes.

Taekwoon swore, rolling onto his side. Slowly. He sat back on his heels, every motion jostling raw or broken skin. Standing up was worse—he was almost grateful when he let himself fall face down onto Jaehwan's bed before Jaehwan hauled him up the rest of the way by Taekwoon's arms, drawing out a bitten back cry of pain.

"Knew you could do it," Jaehwan said—obnoxious, he was so obnoxious. "Up on your knees now."

"No," Taekwoon ground out before he could stop himself. This time, he couldn't stop his cry of pain when Jaehwan slapped his ass. Taekwoon bit down hard on his lip.

"Up," Jaehwan said.

Very slowly and shakily, Taekwoon, this time, obliged, pulling his legs under him, but not bothering to sit up, hoping Jaehwan wouldn't insist. The same position as moments before, only at least the bed was soft beneath his knees, and when he pressed his face against the sheets he found it quickly wet, hair plastered against his face sweat damp.

Jaehwan took his time, grabbing the small crock of oil from the cabinet, and he was humming softly to himself, all trace of his former foul mood gone.

"What happened to not wanting to hit me?" Taekwoon said, only half under his breath.

"What was that?" Jaehwan asked. The tone of his voice had Taekwoon shaking his head minutely. 

He turned his head to the side, watching as Jaehwan hopped back onto the bed, propped up against the headboards. Taekwoon's eyes flickered briefly narrow in suspicion.

"You're not going to fuck me?" Taekwoon asked softly. 

"Suck me off first," Jaehwan said. He nodded at Taekwoon expectantly, and Taekwoon wanted to rip Jaehwan's head off. And Hakyeon's.

He had no choice but to sit up enough to shuffle forward on his knees, the welts on the back of his legs chafing, hair falling into his face. Jaehwan's expression was almost curious. Taekwoon had the horrible feeling that Jaehwan was planning on pushing Taekwoon, now that he knew he _could_. Jaehwan had spread his legs just enough for Taekwoon to come between them, but hadn't undone his pants. Taekwoon looked down at Jaehwan's crotch, and then up at Jaehwan.

"Well, go on," Jaehwan said, grinning. Taekwoon stared at him, flat and steady. "Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Untie me," Taekwoon said, but Jaehwan only shook his head.

"You'll manage," Jaehwan said again.

Taekwoon set his jaw, remaining still and silent, glaring at Jaehwan. Jaehwan met his gaze steadily, waiting—a good ten seconds, before Jaehwan finally grabbed the back of Taekwoon's head and shoved down.

"I'm going to get angry soon," Jaehwan said. 

Taekwoon squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath. He regretted it. He regretted not swallowing his pride, not giving in to Jaehwan in public. All he'd been told to do was to fix the fasteners of Jaehwan's shoes—but the order hadn't come from Jaehwan, and Taekwoon had only stared down the petty lord that Jaehwan had been speaking to. Jaehwan had laughed it off, of course, but he'd been fairly of a temper after the night had ended, and. And.

Another deep breath, and this time, Taekwoon did swallow his pride, mixing with the shame and humilation deep in his stomach. He undid Jaehwan's trousers with his teeth, a slow, painful endeavour, keeping his eyes downcast and half closed. Jaehwan was half hard already, and Taekwoon quickly took him in his mouth—the sooner this was over with, the better.

Jaehwan let out an involuntary sound, and Taekwoon felt his fingers tighten in his hair, painfully tugging at his scalp, before Jaehwan let go again.

Taekwoon tried very hard to ignore the way Jaehwan smelled, Jaehwan tasted, just bent lower, taking in as much of Jaehwan as he could, before he began bobbing up and down, cheeks hollowed, stiffly and mechanically. He added his mouth to the list of things that hurt, and each motion tugged at the collar around his neck, making it even more difficult to breathe. He paused, mouth still around Jaehwan's cock, taking a moment to take a deep breath—but Jaehwan suddenly shoved him down and Taekwoon gagged, tears springing unbidden to his eyes when Jaehwan's cock hit the back of his throat.

"I didn't say you could stop," Jaehwan said—his voice was strained, though, breathy.

Taekwoon jerked back, pulled back all the way off of Jaehwan's dick, sitting up on his heels.

" _Why_?" Taekwoon choked out. His voice was hoarse, rough.

Jaehwan's eyes were dark with lust, and Taekwoon knew that his cock was full and hard. He was treading dangerous territory—he knew that now—but his heart was thudding in his chest and his stomach churned.

"I've wanted you to do that for a while," Jaehwan said—unexpectedly, Taekwoon hadn't really expected Jaehwan to answer. "Was it really so different?" 

Taekwoon swallowed back the urge to swear, his gaze dropping downwards instead. He half expected Jaehwan to grab his hair and push him down again, but he didn't. Instead, Jaehwan only made a small, contemplative sound.

"Oh, you're getting hard," Jaehwan noted—and Taekwoon was, he was half hard, and he flushed in embarrassment. "Interesting."

Taekwoon didn't look up, didn't look at Jaehwan, avoided looking towards his own crotch where his traitorous body had decided that all this ought to have turned him on.

"Alright, turn around," Jaehwan said.

There was only a second of hesitation this time before Taekwoon did, shuffling about slowly. Obediently, he bent forward, leaving his ass in the air.

"Good boy," Jaehwan murmured. Immediately, there was the cold, slick feeling as Jaehwan pressed a finger against his entrance. Taekwoon sucked in a breath, but other than the constricted way his arms were tied behind his back, bound to his collar, this at least was familiar.

Jaehwan was efficient, and Taekwoon was surprised to find that he was no less gentle than he usually was. Taekwoon's breath kept catching in his throat as Jaehwan worked him open, fighting to relax. At least, Taekwoon thought sourly, there was no way Jaehwan could tell him to fuck himself on his fingers if he wouldn't untie him. The welts on his legs were hurting now in a dull, constant way—all it meant was that everything else meant that Taekwoon's mind was on other things, pulled away from what otherwise ought to have been a sharp pain.

Suddenly, Jaehwan's fingers were no longer in his ass, and Taekwoon hissed as Jaehwan wiped off his hand against Taekwoon's thighs, purposely pressing down and lingering where he'd been lashed. The unexpectedness of it brought the pain there sharply back into focus, and Taekwoon's eyes squeezed shut as Jaehwan ran a finger lengthwise across a welt, exploratorily.

"It's pretty," Jaehwan said. Quiet—he was never quiet. "You bruise easily too. I like it."

"I don't," Taekwoon bit out without thinking—the words were muffled by the mattress, but Jaehwan heard them anyway. A sharp slap landed against his ass sending fire through his nerves and Taekwoon cried out.

"Too bad," Jaehwan said. "Maybe Hakyeon was right, I was coddling you, but look at you now. I like it."

 _Fuck you and fuck Hakyeon_ , Taekwoon thought viciously. Jaehwan continued saying something, but Taekwoon tuned him out, body stiff as he waited for Jaehwan to fuck him. 

He didn't have to wait long—Jaehwan's hands were against his back, and then Jaehwan was pushing into him, slowly easing in his entire length, still went with Taekwoon's spit. Taekwoon couldn't stop the whimper at the intrusion, could never quite swallow it, even though it'd been months.

"Good boy," Jaehwan murmured, running his fingers through Taekwoon's hair. Taekwoon tried to relax, knowing that it'd hurt less, but he couldn't—even less when Jaehwan gave Taekwoon's arms an experimental tug, the motion choking Taekwoon, leaving him coughing for breath. "You look good like this Taekwoonie," Jaehwan said, before letting go of Taekwoon's wrists.

The pet name sent another surge of shame through him, especially as he felt himself hardening. Jaehwan pulled back, and then started fucking into Taekwoon in earnest. Taekwoon cried out involuntarily with each motion, as he rocked against the sheets with each thrust.

Jaehwan was no less loud, and Taekwoon heard his moans more than the sounds that were being wrenched out of his own throat. His name—Jaehwan kept saying his name, Taekwoon could pick that out, but other than that, he focussed only on Jaehwan fucking into him, rough and unrefined.

But suddenly, Jaehwan stopped, pulling out of him entirely. Taekwoon was still gasping for breath, his face pressed into the sheets, wet with sweat.

"Get up," Jaehwan instructed, his own voice hoarse.

Taekwoon turned his head to look behind him, at Jaehwan sitting back, his cock full and hard. He swallowed and did as he was told, turning back to face Jaehwan once again.

"It's not fair to make me do all the work, right?" Jaehwan said, and again, Taekwoon's stomach dropped, even though he was sure it couldn't anymore. He looked at Jaehwan's cock and he knew what he was asking of him.

He also knew at this point that there was no good in refusing.

Head bowed, he moved forward—although when he tried to straddle Jaehwan, he fell bodily on top of him, head striking against the wooden headboard of the bed. Taekwoon cried out in pain before he tried to sit up again, but Jaehwan manhandled him upright. Taekwoon swallowed as he managed to raise himself off of Jaehwan, and was almost thankful for Jaehwan guiding him down onto his cock.

Taekwoon moaned, eyes closing as he sank down onto Jaehwan's dick. He clenched around him involuntarily—Jaehwan sucked in a sharp breath of air. Slowly, Taekwoon managed to raise himself again. If it weren't for years and years of combat training before he'd been brought here, he would have toppled over, losing his balance entirely. But for all that Taekwoon had insisted that he couldn't have gotten up, moments earlier, he wasn't weak, and he threw every inch of himself into fucking himself on Jaehwan's cock, even as his thighs trembled and his body ached. Jaehwan was making loud sounds of obscene pleasure, and when Taekwoon cracked open his eyes, Jaehwan was looking at him hungrily. Taekwoon quickly looked away again, started fucking himself down faster, knowing that Jaehwan had to come soon, pushing away how much his body fucking hurt with the exertion.

"Good, fuck, Taekwoon—ah—"

Jaehwan came inside of him, and finally, Taekwoon sank completely down as Jaehwan's come trickled out of his ass, leaving Taekwoon feeling dirty and used. He was breathing hard, his breaths filling his ears even as Jaehwan moaned in pleasure. Taekwoon waited there, Jaehwan's softening dick still in his ass, eyes cast downward towards Jaehwan's shirt. For a moment, his eyes flickered to his own dick, now fully hard and curved towards his stomach. If possible, shame flooded him even more deeply and Taekwoon swallowed.

It seemed an eternity before Jaehwan gestured for him to get off—this time, Taekwoon was truly and utterly spent, and he toppled gracelessly half onto Jaehwan and half onto the bed. Jaehwan pushed him off, and Taekwoon rolled over onto his side.

"Good boy," Jaehwan said. He nodded sharply at Taekwoon. "Turn onto your front."

Hesitantly, unsure of what Jaehwan wanted, Taekwoon did, hissing when his cock rubbed against the sheets, pressed between the bed and his stomach. He felt Jaehwan's hands against his wrists—the bonds had tightened, he finally noticed, giving a bit more leeway between his tied wrists and his collar. His hands had gone numb—the rush of blood as Jaehwan undid the knot was almost painful as feeling flooded back into his fingers. At least the soft, silken material meant that it hadn't chafed as much as it could've—here he was, thankful for the small things. 

Taekwoon didn't move as Jaehwan flipped him onto his back. Jaehwan was sitting back on his haunches now, looking down at Taekwoon. He could still see the lust in Jaehwan's eyes, and Taekwoon swallowed involuntarily.

"Your turn," Jaehwan said, gesturing towards Taekwoon. It took Taekwoon a few dazed seconds before he registered that Jaehwan was pointing at Taekwoon's cock.

Taekwoon looked away, rubbing at his wrists.

"No," he said softly, his voice scratchy. "It's fine."

"I want to see you touch yourself," Jaehwan said plainly. Taekwoon flushed, could feel it spread throughout his entire body as he lay on his back on full display—as if this was anything worse than what he'd just done.

He didn't _want_ to, but.

With Jaehwan's eyes on him, Taekwoon grabbed his dick in his hand. His own face was turned away, staring anywhere but at Jaehwan—the closet, the wall, the chair. He moaned quietly, eyes closing as he gave himself a slow stroke.

"Look at me," Jaehwan said softly.

Taekwoon reluctantly turned his head and opened his eyes. His tongue flickered out against his lips as he fought not to look away. His cock was heavy and swollen in his hand—because Jaehwan had made him suck him off and then fucked him—Taekwoon quickly pushed that thought out of his head, focussing instead on the heat that pooled in his stomach as he pumped himself, roughly and quickly. He kept looking away from Jaehwan, kept having to bring his gaze back, and he hated that the way Jaehwan was looking at him made his mouth go dry, and send heat flushing down his body. 

Jaehwan was watching him with far too much intensity, and Taekwoon's eyes drifted down to stare at his lips instead, plump and wet from when Jaehwan's tongue licked against his lips. The briefest thought of what if Jaehwan sucked him off—without warning, Taekwoon's nerves exploded and he came with a loud cry, fireworks white behind his eyes, sparks skittering down his limbs.

"Keep going," Jaehwan murmured, and Taekwoon realised that his hand had fallen limp.

Obeying, Taekwoon grabbed his cock again—the touch sent a fresh wave of sensation through his body, too much.

"Can't," Taekwoon said, almost crying. "I _can't_."

"Yes you can," Jaehwan said. "Keep going."

Tears seemed to be gathering in his eyes, but Taekwoon grasped his cock, almost painfully oversensitive. Each small motion as he slid his hand against it had him crying out as his orgasm drained through him, small spurts of come spilling against his stomach.

"Please," Taekwoon begged, "I can't."

Jaehwan was still watching him, and Taekwoon didn't dare to stop. Finally, _finally_ , Jaehwan nodded, and Taekwoon let his hand fall, let his eyes close as he breathed heavily, trying to pull himself together.

A small part of his mind was taking stock of himself—not only of all the ways he hurt, and he hurt everywhere, but also of the way his shirt, never removed, stuck to him with sweat. The come that had landed on it and was horribly wet and still hot, and he could feel it through the fabric. Jaehwan's come still wet and sticky in his ass, and that itself nearly brought Taekwoon to tears, even though it ought not to have.

He didn't know how long he lay there, but he did hear Jaehwan leave, likely to clean himself up, before he returned.

"Get up," Jaehwan said. His voice was strangely gentle. Taekwoon _hurt_ , but it was almost automatic, the way he obeyed. It was easier to sit up with his hands free. He still couldn't meat Jaehwan's eyes.

"Go clean up and then get dressed," Jaehwan said.

Taekwoon nodded, getting off of the bed. He bent down to retrieve his discarded pants, scuttling past Jaehwan to the washroom.

"Taekwoon." Jaehwan's voice stopped him, froze him in his tracks.

"Yes?" Taekwoon said, very quiet. His heart seemed to have stopped breathing.

"You've learned your lesson, right?"

Taekwoon nodded quickly, fervently. Never again. He never wanted to do this again.

"Then go," Jaehwan said. A pause. "I'll send for food once you're clean."

"Yes, master," Taekwoon said. It was the first time he'd ever used the word—he didn't wait for Jaehwan's response before hurrying into the washroom. Learned his lesson indeed.


End file.
